


情人節快樂，Danno

by Cold



Series: 情人節快樂，Danno [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold/pseuds/Cold
Summary: Danny Williams的Chin哥





	情人節快樂，Danno

**Author's Note:**

> Danny Williams的Chin哥

也許一般人會覺得情人節這天對5-0特警這個都是男人的小組沒什麼大意義，不過，見鬼的才不是這樣。  
  
  
「嘿，小夥子們，今天過的如何?」Kono愉快的招呼聲一早便出現在了5-0的總部。  
  
「Kono今天是怎麼了?」Steve看了看掛著燦爛笑容的Kono，轉頭問向站在一旁的Chin  
  
「情人節」Chin苦笑著回答Steve的問題。  
  
「怎麼，你今天沒有計畫要跟你的老相好Catherine來個羅曼蒂克的牛排之約?」Danny略帶嘲諷的問句插入了Steve跟Chin對話。  
  
「挖喔，聽起來有人酸意濃厚呢?」Kono打趣的說  
  
「什麼，酸意濃厚，我才沒有酸意濃厚!，事實上，我今晚也要好好的出去玩一番，至於他要幹嘛我管不著。」  
  
「你要什麼?」Steve以為自己沒聽清楚。  
  
「你不用照顧Grace嗎?我還以為你這天都要照顧Grace」Chin突然沒頭沒尾的問了這麼一句。  
  
「本來是要的，但是今年老好人Stan似乎是要大展廚藝，用做一頓大餐給Rachel取代以往的浪漫約會。因此Grace留在家裡跟他們一起享用那份晚餐了。」Danny有些無奈的回答。  
  
「對了，你今晚要不要跟我一起?」Danny話鋒一轉問向Chin  
  
「什麼?你說要好好玩一番是要跟Chin?」Steve再次以為自己沒有聽清楚。  
  
「幹嘛這麼大驚小怪的?我們兩個單身漢一起去酒吧找尋美女，度過我們美好的情人節夜晚這樣也不行?不會你的控制狂情節又犯了吧?」Danny挑眉的看向Steve  
  
一直默默在旁看好戲的Kono聽到這句話時，不禁噗哧的笑了出來。Steve皺眉的看向Kono，Kono馬上收起笑臉說：  
  
「Sorry , Boss」  
  
「怎樣，去不去?」Danny再度問向剛剛沒回答的Chin  
  
「有何不可，兄弟。」Chin笑笑的答應了Danny的邀約。  
  
「那就今晚下班後直接過去。」  
  
『如果我下班後還活著的話』Chin 點了點頭後，說了聲還有事便走向了自己辦公室。  
  
Chin離開後，Kono也說自己要辦點事，匆匆的進了辦公室，留下了兩個心情截然不同的人。正當皺著眉頭的Steve想跟Danny說些什麼的時候，Danny已經先轉過頭對著Steve語調輕快的說了句話，然後就離開了。  
  
「情人節快樂。」  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
無惡不作的壞蛋在情人節這天也是要跟愛人一起過的。今天的5-0沒什麼工作，下午發生的大事，可以用5跟手指數的出來。先是Ben請人送了一大束花到了5-0的總部給Kono，再來就是Steve接到了Catherine的電話，然後是Chin跟Steve一起消失了，然後Chin回來了，Steve卻沒有。  
  
『喔天阿，連五根手指都用不著。』Danny無聊的在辦公室裡無事可做。  
  
不要問Danny為什麼他會知道Catherine有給Steve打電話，也不要問他為什麼會知道Steve跟Chin出去，然後沒有回來。因為他只會跟你說，是因為Steve的辦公室就在隔壁。至於這個原因是否真實就不得而知了。  
  
Danny熬阿熬終於熬到了下班。Kono早早就跟Danny與Chin道別去過自己的美好夜晚了，而Steve卻還沒回來。  
  
收拾完東西離開辦公室的Danny，碰見了也才剛走出辦公室的Chin。Danny問  
  
「Steve呢?」  
  
「他說他還有事，不會回來了」  
  
「喔..那我們走吧」Danny說完這句話後便大步的走出了總部的大門。沒有察覺到身後Chin那複雜的神情。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
當身材窈窕的金髮辣妹*再*次的以友善的笑容拒絕Danny時，Danny挫折的走回吧台，在Chin的身旁大力的坐了下來。  
  
「為什麼?我的新澤西的魅力到哪去了?」Danny對著Chin抱怨道  
  
「這裡是夏威夷，兄弟」Chin笑了笑說，他揮了揮手向酒保再要來了兩杯酒。  
  
事實上，邊喝著酒邊聽著Danny抱怨的Chin完全知道，Danny為什麼會搭訕失敗，那是因為Danny完全選錯型了，那種”今天是Steve McGarrett來就會貼上來”的型，會失敗是一定的。  
  
當然不可否認，Chin還是鬆了一口氣，當Danny被拒絕時。但是他很明白還是有人能看見身旁這人的美好，就像自己一樣。只要Danny仔細看，就會發現有不少人都帶著興趣的眼神盯著他看，女人、男人。  
  
「這是那位先生請你喝的」酒保突然將一杯酒推到了Danny的眼前  
  
「?」Danny停下了抱怨，抬頭疑惑的看向酒保指的方向  
  
一名有著帥氣面孔的深褐色男子對這邊笑了笑。Danny愣了愣，然後微笑比了比手勢婉拒了男子的酒  
「這太棒了，原來我的新澤西魅力在這裡是對男人有效」Danny諷刺的說著  
  
「看來的確是呢，不過那小子倒是長得不錯」Chin安慰地說  
  
「帥是帥，不過那傢伙給我跟Steve一樣的感覺，我才不想再攤上一個瘟神」  
  
『的確跟Steve是同一型的，看來Danny很容易吸引到這類的人』Chin在心裡默默的想著。  
  
這小小的插曲過後，Danny又開始抱怨了起來，抱怨夏威夷女人、抱怨夏威夷男人，抱怨情人節，Chin一邊聽著Danny無止盡的抱怨，一邊心情愉悅的喝著酒。  
又過了一段時間，酒保走了過來又推了一杯酒到Danny的面前。  
  
「這是那位女士請你喝的」  
  
Chin看了看對這邊微微笑的女人，心裡想『女人，但是感覺也像Steve』  
不過，很明顯的對於Danny來說，換個性別就整個都換了。正當Danny高興的伸手要接受美女請的酒時，一隻手從Danny的背後伸了過來。  
  
Steve拿起桌上的酒就喝了下去。  
  
「喔喔喔，你見鬼的在幹嘛!?」Danny看著Steve喝下了請自己的酒，怒氣沖沖的對Steve吼道。  
  
喝完酒的Steve對著那邊同樣被嚇到而愣住的女人，挑了挑眉，然後對著Danny的方向偏了偏頭。從發楞中回復過來的女人，瞭解了Steve的意思，無奈笑了笑後，便離去了。  
  
「Steve，你到底在這裡做什麼?你現在不是應該跟Catherine在滾床單嗎?」Danny不悅的問向Steve  
  
「事實證明，我現在在這裡」Steve無所謂地說道。  
  
這時一旁的Chin突然開口道  
「那我也該回去了」  
  
然後Danny疑惑的發現，Steve與Chin交換了一個意味深長的眼神，在這個無聲的交流結束後，Chin便離開了酒吧  
「Chin怎麼了?」Danny在Chin走後，問向Steve  
  
「情人節」Steve給了一個莫名其妙的答案。  
  
「什麼?」  
  
「…………」  
  
「算了，不過你到底在這幹嘛阿?不會也是來尋找情人的吧?」Danny看著不打算再開口的Steve，決定換問下一個問題。  
  
「我的確是來這裡找尋情人……」Steve頓了頓，然後把手上一直提著的盒子放到了Danny的面前  
  
「情人節快樂，Danno」  
  
「喔…這可真是令人印象深刻……」Danny完全被Steve爆炸性的發言給嚇壞了。開口說了這麼句話後，便沉默了下來。  
  
當兩人一陣沉默後，還有些懷疑的Danny開口說：  
「你是認真的嗎?」  
  
「……………………」Steve什麼都沒說，只是無比認真的看著Danny的眼睛。  
  
「Catherine?」Danny問  
  
「那只是床伴，而且以後都不會是了」  
  
「那我就不是床伴嗎?」  
  
「如果你是床伴的話，我就不會花時間排這個了」Steve推了推盒子  
  
Danny把盒子打開發現裡面是 Liliha Bakery的泡芙，自己愛不似手的甜點。  
  
「你怎麼知道我喜歡吃這個?」  
  
「Chin」Steve簡短的回答。  
  
『我不打算做什麼』  
『別傷害他，雖然他很堅強』  
『他值得』  
Chin的話再次在Steve的腦中浮現。  
  
當結束回想與Chin的談話時，Steve發現眼前的Danny已經顧不得其他的開始吃起了泡芙。  
  
「所以呢?」Steve有些不悅的從Danny的手中拿走了泡芙，他發誓如果Danny沒給他一個好的答覆，他就會……  
  
  
奶油與巧克力的味道，隨著貼上來的嘴唇，闖進了Steve的嘴。  
  
「情人節快樂，Steve」  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
看著Danny風捲殘雲的掃光了盒中泡芙，Steve終於見識到他對這個泡芙的熱愛程度。  
  
「這真是太爽了!」Danny驚嘆的開口  
  
「吃完了嗎?吃完了我們就可以回去了」Steve苦笑的說  
  
「你不想聽聽看我要送你的情人節禮物了嗎?」Danny看向Steve，眼中閃著奇異的光芒  
  
「?」  
  
Steve疑惑的看著Danny，他看見了Danny的嘴唇，開開合合的拼了兩個單字，這下，他簡直不敢相信了。  
  
「真的?」  
  
「我可是說到做到。」  
  
Steve發現他真的愛死*情人節*了。  
  
  


FIN.


End file.
